Culpas
by Kuki-Chan
Summary: Bella esta sola, y por eso toma una decsión, ¿como lo tomará Edward? Mal Sumary xD! Edward y Bella


**Sola, tomé una decisión**

El aire se sentía frío, las copas de los arboles se movían estrepitosamente entre ellas. Todo el clima esta fatal.

Entonces… ¿qué hacia ella ahí?, ¿por qué estaba frente a una violenta naturaleza?, ¿cuál es el motivo por arriesgarse tanto?, pues esa respuesta era muy fácil de contestar. Ella estaba destrozada, sola, triste, con el corazón aún roto, por los acontecimientos recientes. Ella solo era un envase vacío, su alma agonizaba, estaba hecha polvo.

La razón…es que las personas que más quiso se fueron poco a poco. Uno a uno y sobre todo por culpa suya!!!; primero el amor de su vida; Edward Cullen, el único vampiro a quien amó, se fue porque ella era una débil humana común y corriente que no estaba destinada para alguien como él. El segundo su mejor amigo Jacob Black, un hombre lobo que la ayudó durante días sin importarle que ella lo rechazara hasta que lamentablemente cuando lo empezaba a ver como más que un amigo, se imprimó de una extraña y se fue con ella, "_no lo culpo, sabia que sucedería algún día, tarde o temprano al fin de cuentas era parte de sus historias antiguas"._

La tercera fue su Madre, Renee junto a Phill, otra vez por su culpa, porque ellos fueron para ayudarla y sacarla de ese hoyo donde se encontraba, ellos iban a Forks para distraerla, para que se diera una oportunidad, pero cuando aceptó el irse junto a ellos, y ellos vinieron por ella…otra vez el destino los arrancó de su vida. Ellos son los culpables de su sufrimiento, los odiaba por irse de su lado, pero también sabía que no era culpa de ellos. Ella era la causante de todo, ella causó sus muertes. Pero a pesar de querer salir adelante, la gota de rebalsó el vaso fue, cuando la única persona que estuvo a su lado murió. Su padre, Charlie Swan, se sentía miserable, otra vez fue culpa suya, si no hubiera mandado a comprar a la tienda aquellos ingredientes para mañana, entonces él tal vez seguiría con ella.

Miró el vacío donde las aguas daban una danza mortal, atrayente, donde cualquier humano débil como ella podría morir. Los truenos se escuchaban fuertemente y el viento azotaba con violencia sus cabellos húmedos por la lluvia.

Suspiró, estaba sola y eso nadie lo iba a cambiar, perdió todo, y a todos, no tenía sentido seguir viviendo. Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas lentamente mientras ella cerraba los ojos tratando de imaginarse a las personas que amaba una vez más. Edward, con aquella son risa torcida que la derretía por dentro; Jake, con aquella sonrisa libre que la ayudaba en momentos oportunos, Renee, Phill, sonriendo abrazados mirándola, y Charlie, dándole aquella sonrisa que la pillaba desprevenida. Suspiró mientras reprimía un sollozo.

Se acercó más al barranco, y sonrió por lo menos se volverían a encontrar; volvería a ver a sus padres, Sabía que Jake la extrañaría, al fin de cuentas, él es su mejor amigo; él la comprendería, sabía que estaba siendo egoísta y orgullosa, pero Jake tenía a alguien a quien amar, y ella ya no podría amar a nadie; Edward será siempre su único y verdadero amor; y él la abandonó.

Las lágrimas siguieron saliendo más y más, mientras recordaba a Edward, a _SU Edward_.

Recordaba claramente el día de su cumpleaños, y claro esta sus últimos 2 días con él, pero sobre todo, recordaba dolorosamente sus palabras.

-¿_Tu…ya no…me…quieres?-_

_-No-_

Esa filosa palabra abrió una brecha en su corazón que cada día se iba expandiendo más y más. Pero ahora después de tanto sufrimiento sería libre por fin; sonrió un poco, iba a acabar con su vida, y nadie la iba a detener. Era su decisión. Después de sufrir por más de 1 año, por fin iba a resolverlo.

Sin importarle nada el sufrimiento de los demás, se lanzó del acantilado.

Mientras caía al vacio, su mente se llenó de recuerdos, aquellos recuerdos que la atormentaban, los felices, como si el destino le sacara en cara que vivió feliz. Irónico, ya que ella estaba en desacuerdo. Cayó dentro de las aguas frías y violentas, haciendo que su cuerpo tirite en busca de algo caliente para reconfortarse un poco, algo que no iba a permitir. Cerró los ojos y espero que la muerte llegara a ella.

Antes de perder el conocimiento, juró que vio el rostro de su familia y la de Edward diciendo "Bella"

Ahora sí, podía morir tranquila.

*************************** CONTINUARA ********************************

Holas!, bueno bueno, se que no actualizo mis fics hace muxo pero es que no puedo… _**TODOS **_mis capítulos fueron borrados y por eso estoy _volviendo _a escribirlos…espero que me entiendan y por favor sean un poco pacientes.

Este realmente era un one-shot, pero tmb le agregaré el punto de vista de Eddie; ¿La salva?, ¿ella muere?, espero sus respuestas que adivinen…

¿quieren q ella regrese?, ¿quieren que Edward la salve?, ¿Qué muera en sus brazos sin poder hacer nada por su indecisión?, no olviden de votar!!!!

Acepto comentarios, quejas y … amenazas de muerte (xD ¡!)

_**Mata-ne**_

_**Kuki-chan**_


End file.
